The invention concerns a method of manufacturing, by friction spinning, a reinforcing thread for a fabric covering or technical textile. Throughout the specification and claims, the word xe2x80x9cthreadxe2x80x9d will be used in its broad meaning, encompassing yarns, rather than in its more restrictive meaning.
The invention concerns a method of manufacturing, by friction spinning, a reinforcing thread for a fabric covering or technical textile.
Such threads are intended to be woven or to be incorporated in a textile base, for example formed by a knitted fabric.
They are frequently used in articles intended for fabric covering of the interleaving material or shirtfront type. They give the product in which they are incorporated their firmness and strength
The use of single-filament synthetic threads as reinforcing threads, in replacement for natural hair, is already known.
One of the problems which is posed is the appearance, notably during successive washings, of a slipping of these threads within the structure of the textile base in which they are incorporated.
The document EP-A-0 428 430 describes a reinforcing thread comprising a core thread and coating fibres which are glued around the core thread by means of an adhesive substance. The coating fibres then give relief to the thread, which enables it to be attached in the structure and therefore prevents it from slipping.
This technique has the drawback of providing, prior or subsequently to the association of the coating fibres on the core thread, a specific step of depositing an adhesive substance.
In addition, the association of a second type of coating fibre is made necessary to improve the feel of the reinforcing thread.
The invention therefore aims to remedy these drawbacks by proposing a method of manufacturing a reinforcing thread which makes provision for using the friction spinning method for associating, in a single step, coating fibres with a core thread, the said fibres then being able to be glued to the core thread by heating and the thread thus obtained having a satisfactory feel.
For this purpose, the invention proposes a method of manufacturing, by friction spinning, a reinforcing thread for fabric covering or technical textile intended to be incorporated in a textile base, in which:
the spinning machine is supplied with a core thread;
the spinning machine is simultaneously supplied with a sliver of fibres, the said fibres being individualised and then associated with the said core thread;
in which the sliver of fibres is formed by a mixture of hot-melt high melting/degradation point fiber.
The individualisation and association of the fibres on the core thread can be achieved by means of perforated spinning drums with strong air suction (the friction spinning process).
The core thread is formed by a single-filament thread or a multifilament thread.
According to one embodiment, the core thread also comprises a thread formed from discontinuous fibres which is associated or juxtaposed with the said single-filament or multifilament thread.
A step of heating the reinforcing thread to a temperature between the melting point of the hot-melt fibres and that of the high melting/degradation point fibers can be provided.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will emerge during the following description, given with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: